Quiet Dinner
by Sting
Summary: Quiet dinner for S/C, NOT, is anythign ever quiet in this household (Short story)


  
  
Title: Quiet Dinner  
**Author: Sting**   
**Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com**

**Rating: PG-13**  
**Keywords: humor, romance**  
**Category: Short**   
**Summary: Quiet dinner for Sonny and Carly, NOT. Nothing is ever quiet in the Corinthos house.**  


"Micheal come on it's time for school" Carly yells up the stairs. Micheal comes running down. "Sonny come on you promised to drop him off on the way to the warehouse. Don't make me waddle up there and get you." she yells.

"I love it when you waddle. Your so cute.' Sonny laughs as he comes down.

"Cute my ass, I'm nine months pregnant, I'm fat, I'm swollen, the last thing I am is cute." 

"Carly you have never looked more beautiful to me." Sonny smiles and kisses her.

"Well I'm glad you think so but I don't feel it" Carly looks a little sad.

Sonny puts his arms around his wife to comfort her. He loves to put his arms around her belly and feel the baby. There's nothing like it in the world. "I love you, just think in a week we have a beautiful baby and this will all be worth it" He kisses her forehead and steps back. "Now if I dont get Micheal off to school, he's going to be late."

"Come on Daddy." Micheal yells from the door.

"See what I mean." Sonny says with a laugh. "Give you mom a kiss goodbye then we'll go."

Micheal runs over and kisses Carly and gives her a hug. "I love you Mr. Man."

"Love you too, Mommy. Now are we going daddy?"

"Yes." Micheal runs to the door and Sonny turns back to his wife. "I love you, don't over do it today.:" He kisses her and walks out. As he heads down the elevator he decides that he's going to help Carly feel better and starts to plan a nice evening for her. He reminds himself to call Bobbie when he gets to the office.

Carly goes upstairs after they leave and goes into the nursery. She feels her stomach get hard and then slowly go soft and thinks the baby is moving so she rubs her belly and talks to the baby. "I can't wait for you to get here. You are going to have the best life, everything you could ever want. It's not going to be like mommy and daddy's life growing up. You will be loved and cared for and always protected. You will never feel the hurt and pain me and your daddy felt." Carly feels the tears well up in her eyes. "Damn hormones" She laughs and gets to work. She keeps thinking her baby is very active today, moving all over the place. She goes over and sits in the rocking chairs and goes through the basket of clothes for the baby. They didn't want to know what the baby was so they bought all yellow and white outfits and painted the nursery in yellow. She folds all the clothes and puts them in place. She puts the sheets on the crib and hangs the curtains. Everything is set for the baby, she's glad that's over with.

After all that, Carly decides she's tired and needs a nap. She goes to their room and falls asleep quickly.

4:00

"Mommmmmmy" Carly hears Micheal yelling from downstairs. She hears footsteps and then him run into the room. "Mommy, mommy, guess what? I'm going to stay with grandma tonight!"

"Oh really?" She looks up at Sonny who's coming through the doorway.

"Yup you and I are going to have a nice quiet dinner at home" He flashes her a big smile.

"Well lets go get your bag packed Micheal." Carly says as she struggles to get out of bed. Sonny comes over to help her. "Thank you" He just looks at her with a smile. 

"Your welcome, now waddle yourself over to his room and get him packed, Bobbie will be here any minute." He pats her on the butt and laughs.

Carly points her finger at him. "Now your just not nice you'll pay for that comment later." she laughs.

"I'm counting on it." He winks at her and she heads off to Michael's room.

Sonny heads downstairs to the kitchen. He wants to make Carly think he's cooking, but he's actually got a better surprise for her. Johnny was running to get it. He was about to get glasses and plates for the table when the door opened. He headed back out of the kitchen and Bobbie was in the living room.

"Hi Bobbie, thanks for baby-sitting tonight. Carly really needs this night"

"I bet...." Bobbie smiles at him. "Sonny you are wonderful to her, don't let her moods get to you. She is not in the best of place right now...."

"I won't, I love her, and nothing she can do or say will ever make me love her less or treat her any different." he says with a smile. 

"Grandma!!!" Micheal flies down the stairs and into Bobbies arms.

"Hi, buddy, you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yup he's all packed." Carly goes over to her mother and hands her Michael's overnight bag. She bends down and gives Micheal a hug and kiss. "Be good for grandma now"

"Ok Mommy." he takes Bobbie's hand and they head out the door. 

Sonny walks up to his wife and puts his arms around her. "Well would you like a surprise?" she nods and smiles. As if on cue Johnny walks through the door with two boxes of pizza. Sonny nods for him to put it on the table. Carly runs to the table and immediately opens the box and grabs a piece. Sonny laughs.

"Well I haven't seen you run that fast in a long time" Johnny chuckles. Carly sticks her tongue out at him as he shuts the door.

Sonny laughs and walks over to the table, grabs him a slice and takes a seat. 

"Oh my god, I love you Sonny, this is sooooo good." Carly says with a mouthful.

Sonny laughs, "Now Carly don't you know not to talk with your mouthful" he laughs harder when she throws her napkin at him.

"I can't believe you ordered me pizza." Carly said after her fifth piece of pizza.

"I can't believe you at five slices of pizza." he laughs.

She sticks her tongue out at him "And I'm not done." 

She eats another slice before Sonny says "Save some room for dessert."

"Dessert, Sonny???" she looks at him "Sonny you actually got me dessert?"

"Yes Carly, what's the thing you've been craving the most?" he asks

"Oh my god..." she says and she gets up and runs to the kitchen.

"Carly......" Sonny laughs.

She comes back with a pan of Chocolate cheesecake. "Sonny ohhh I can't wait to eat this." She puts it down on the table and Sonny scoops out a piece and takes a bite on his fork and offers it to her. She takes the bite and moans.

"Oh Sonny, this is soooooo good."

"I'm glad you like it." He says and keeps feeding her till the its gone. He takes the dishes and puts them in the kitchen. He comes back out and sees her still in the chair at the table. 

"I think I'm too full to move."

"That's what you get for eating all that." he laughs at her. He walks over and turns on music. "Are you to full to come dance with me?"

"Never" she smiles and gets up and goes over to his waiting arms. "Sonny thank you for tonight. I really needed it" she says and leans her head against his shoulder.

"Your welcome." he kisses the top of her head and they continue to dance. After a couple minutes Carly feels a sharp pain run through her stomach. She gasps in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asks concerned.

"Umm, I think the baby's coming." she looks up at him. "Go get my bag upstairs"

"Do we have time for that?" he asks frantic "You aren't going to have the baby here now are you?..........Johnny"

Carly laughs as another pain hits her. "No Sonny not that fast, my water hasn't' even broke yet. Now go get my bag." Johnny runs through the door. "It's ok Johnny get the car I'm in labor."

"OH MY GOD, your in labor" Johnny yells. "what do I need to do, do you need anything, should I call an ambulance."

Carly is laughing hysterically. "Johnny calm down, I can't believe big bad bodyguard cant' handle a woman in labor. All you need to do is go get the car." she laughs as Johnny heads back out the door running as Sonny comes running down the stairs with her bag.

"Sonny slow down, it's ok." She says but he won't listen. Sonny takes her arm and leads her out the door as another pain hits her. This one makes her double over in pain." Ohhhhhhhhhh" she cries.

"Carly..........Are you ok?" he asks.

"It's ok Sonny, lets go." Carly can feel them coming closer but doesn't' want to alarm Sonny. She can't imagine what he would do if he thought they were getting closer. 

The drive to the hospital. Carly is having more and more pain by the time they reach the hospital. She goes to get out of the car but can't walk. Sonny picks her up and carries her to the entrance. The nurse brings a wheelchair and he places Carly in it. 

"Umm Sonny?" Carly looks up at him "MY water just broke."

"OH MY GOD" He takes the wheelchair and races down the hall. 

"Sonnyyyyy, slow down, your gonna kill us................owwwwwwwww, I'm going to kill you for this Sonny, never again are you going to touch me" she screams in pain as another contraction hits her.

They head up the elevator and to the third floor. The nurses take the wheelchair from Sonny and rush her into a room. The nurse examines her and says she's six centimeters dilated. She places straps on Carly to monitor the baby.

"Your only six centimeters dilated Mrs. Corinthos, would you like some pain medication."

"Oh god yes, please hurry." Carly screams as another contraction hits. "Oh god Sonny it hurts."

Sonny looks up at the nurse. "Is it supposed to hurt her this much? What are those things you just put on her?"

"Yes Mr. Corinthos its normal. Come over here and I will show you what they do." Sonny gets up and walks over to where the nurse is. He looks down at the screen. "This one is the baby's heartbeat and this one measures her contractions. The line will go up and down with the contractions and they measure how far apart they are." Sonny just looks at the screen as his wife feels another contraction.

"Can't you hurry up the pain medicine?" she yells.

"Yes Mrs. Corinthos I'm going now." the nurse says.

"Carly honey, I'm right here."

"Sonny, it hurts" she cries.

"I know baby, but think of what's going to happen in just a little bit." he smiles at her. She smiles back, but the smile slowly fades as another contraction hits.

"Owwwwwwwwwww.....you are never touching me again Corinthos." she cries. The nurse comes in the room as the contraction eases up. 

"This is going to make you sleepy. It has been known to knock women out, some women dont' feel any pain. We can give you another dose of this is the pain comes back. just let us know." She sticks the needle in the IV and slowly pushes it through. Carly feels the medication instantly and begins to drift asleep. Sonny watches in amazement as Carly drifts off to sleep.

"How can she just go to sleep like that?"

The nurse looks down and smiles. "It's the medicine."

The nurse checks Carly again and she is at eight centimeters. "It shouldn't be long now, your wife is at eight centimeters." 

Sonny looks back at a sleeping Carly. She looks so peaceful compared to five minutes ago in pain. The time seems to slowly go by and Sonny wonders what's taking so long. Finally after about an hour of sleep Carly stirs. 

"Sonny call the nurrrseee, I..I... neeed tooo pussh." Carly voice raises as she feels pressure.

Sonny presses the nurse button."GET IN HERE NOW" he yells.

"Sonny chill out" Carly says half asleep, they'll be here. Carly is still in and out of it. The nurses run down the hall and into her room. They check her and sure enough she's ten centimeters. They bring the tray and basket and have everything ready as the next contraction hits. 

"Carly go ahead and push. I want you to grab her hand Mr. Corinthos and we are going to count to 10 with each push." Carly pushes as the contraction hits. The doctor counts to ten as Carly pushes. Carly falls back onto the pillow. Sonny just looks on helpless. After five more minutes of pushing the doctor can see the head. Sonny looks around Carly's legs and can also see.

"Carly I can see the head."

"Do I look like I give a shit Sonny?" carly screams as another contraction hits and she pushes. She gets the baby's head out with that push. 

"Baby's head is out Carly, on the next push you'll have a baby." The doctor says. Another contraction hits and Carly pushes the baby out. The doctors takes the baby and wraps it in a towel.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl" the doctor says as she lays the baby on Carly's stomach.

"Welcome to the world, Lily Virginia Adella Corinthos" Carly says through her tears. Sonny looks down at Carly and his daughter and smiles shocked at her name. 

"Thank you" he whispers.

Please send feedback ;-) Sorry if the birth sounded funny, I slept through both of mine thanks to a little thing called epidural and a shot of nubane. I don't remember much lol.

~~Sting~~


End file.
